bigbangtheoryfandomcom-20200223-history
The Precious Fragmentation
"The Precious Fragmentation" is the seventeenth episode of the third season of The Big Bang Theory. This episode first aired on March 8, 2010. Summary After the guys come into possession of a genuine 'Lord of the Rings' ring, Sheldon will do anything to possess it. Extended Plot On the way to buy Chinese food, the guys see someone that looks like and follow him to a garage sale, where they buy a box of merchandise for 60 dollars. They ignore Penny's anger and sassy comments about not getting food, and among other things they find a 'Lord of the Rings' ring. Later at the Cheesecake Factory, Howard informs them it is not a piece of merchandise, but an actual prop from that was stolen. They value it at $10,000-$15,000 and start to argue. Sheldon declares it is his, as he found it in the box, Raj wants to buy a jet ski with the money and Leonard wants to return it to (Howard's motives are not revealed). Until they decide, they allow Penny to hold onto it. Later, Sheldon tries to take it while Penny and Leonard are sleeping, but she is startled and punches him in the face. Later on, Raj has his lawyer cousin join them via laptop and bargains for s. They disagree and all grab the ring, then decide the last person to hold on will get it. Back home, they are picking up keys when Penny arrives. After telling them she has a bag from , Leonard says, 'I'm out,' and goes after Penny. The three remaining guys try to goad each other to get angry and let go. Sheldon wakes up to see the other two let go, and runs to clean it. He looks in the mirror and sees he is , but then wakes from his dream. None of them are holding it, but Leonard tells them he shipped it back to Peter Jackson's office in . They are angry because he opted out, but he says it couldn't have ended well, as the winner would not be liked by any of the others. However, it turns out Leonard kept it and hid it under his bed and the others did not know except for Sheldon, who wanted the ring for himself so he did not say a word. Sheldon sneaks in again and tries to take it, but it turns into a fight, and Penny leaves while claiming she should have stuck with dumb guys from the gym. Critics "A decent episode by the mediocre standards the show has set itself. You know what silly arguments are coming and they play out just fine. But I still dream of where the show could go if it wanted to." - The TV Critic's Review Notes *'Title Reference': Gollum (who covets the ring in Lord of the Rings) is known for saying, "My precious", and how the relationships of Sheldon, Leonard, Howard and Raj start to break up because of the ring. *This is the most watched episode of the third season with 16.31 million viewers. It was also the episode with the most viewers of the whole series up until the fifth season's episode, "The Friendship Contraction". *Chuck Lorre's vanity card http://www.chucklorre.com/index-bbt.php?p=280 Trivia *Sheldon wears the Red Lantern shirt from the Green Lantern comic book series after getting hit by Penny. The Red Lanterns embody the emotion of anger, no doubt reflecting Sheldon's mood. *Sheldon mentions his mother having a mild addiction in this episode, but she drank a and said Howard would have a or cola at her house in "The Electric Can Opener Fluctuation" (depending on the DVD or TV version, respectively). *Sheldon refers to the language of , "pure" , written in script, . * are also referenced in "The Extract Obliteration", when Penny says, "Elves? Come on, Leonard. It’s too early for Lord of the Rings," as well as in "The Monopolar Expedition". *Sheldon dreams he has transformed into a creature like Gollum, whom he has a polystone statue of located on his desk. (See "The Monopolar Expedition", "The Maternal Congruence" and "The Russian Rocket Reaction" Trivia sections for other Lord of the Rings collectibles in the series.) *Leonard ends up being the custodian of the ring. This is particularly interesting due to him dressing as in the episode "The Middle Earth Paradigm". *Also, in "The Financial Permeability", Leonard compares himself to Frodo, "When Frodo left the Shire to take the One Ring to Mordor, didn't Samwise, Pippin and Merry go with him?" Quotes Leonard: Why do I always have to carry the heavy stuff? Sheldon: Well it's very simple. In our ragtag band of scientists, with nothing to lose, I am the smart one, Wolowitz is the funny one and Koothrappali is the loveable foreigner who struggles to understand our ways and fails. That leaves you, by default, as the muscle. Leonard: One more floor, and I'd be the pulled muscle. ---- [Howard tells everyone what he's learned about the Ring from his mysterious buddy.] Raj: Who's this mysterious buddy you suddenly have? Howard: Just a guy. I...know a guy. Raj: Is it Eddie Krispo? Howard: I can't tell you who it is. Stop asking. Raj: Who else could it be? It has to be Eddie Krispo. Howard: I know lots of dangerous people! Raj: Name one. Howard: (embarrassed) Eddie Krispo. ---- Sheldon: (opening a ring box and taking a ring on a chain out) Fascinating. It appears to be a Lord of the Rings ring. Raj: Ooh, it's even got the Elvish engraving on it. Sheldon: It's not Elvish. It's the language of Mordor, written in Elvish script. (reciting the translation for the inscription) One ring to rule them all. Raj: One ring to find them Howard: One ring to bring them all Leonard: And in the Darkness, bind them. (short pause) Raj: Holy crap, are we nerdy? ---- (Leonard has quit the game and the other three are still holding the ring.) Howard (on the phone): I'm sorry, Ma, I have to. Stay late at the office. Raj: NO SHE DOESN'T, SHE'S LYING TO YOU! Howard: Will you be quiet?! Raj: Well if you want privacy, let go of the ring, I'M SO GLAD WE CAME TO THIS GENTILE STRIP CLUB! HOWARD, HERE'S SOME MORE BACON TO TUCK INTO THE SHIKSA'S G-STRING! Howard (on the phone): I'll call you back. Raj: I think it's lovely of you to call your Mommy and let her know you're going to be late for dinner. From what I know about these things, if a woman doesn't breastfeed on time, it's very uncomfortable for her, boobies. Howard: Don't you talk about my Mother's boobies. Raj: Well if you're offended, let go of the ring and go on home to your Mother's boobies. Sheldon: Excellent, excellent, tire each other out, the ring will be mine. Howard, why don't you go after Raj's Mother. Raj: Why don't we go after your Mother? Sheldon: Go Ahead. I have no allusions about my Mother, she is a kind, loving, religiously fanatical right-wing Texan, with a slightly out-of-scale head and a mild Dr. Pepper addiction. Anything you'd like to add? Howard: Uh, that's not gonna get you anywhere. Better pull out the big gun. Raj: You're right. Let's talk about your Grandmother. Sheldon: No! I call no Meemaws. Raj: Think about this, the only way your Mother was born, was your Meemaw had sex. Sheldon: I don't wanna hear this. Howard: Then let go of the ring, and walk away! Sheldon: Never! Howard: Alright, I bet that your Meemaw didn't just have sex to have your Mother, I bet she had sex, because she liked it! Sheldon: Stop it! Raj: Ha! Meemaw did the nasty! Sheldon: I SAID STOP IT! (Howard and Raj laugh.) Howard: We're getting to him! Sheldon: Waterfalls! Raj: What?! Sheldon: Waterfalls! Crashing Waves! Babbling Brooks! Howard: What are you doing? Sheldon: Subliminal messaging. I'm going to make you want to pee. Dripping faucets, leaky gutter....peeing. Raj: Listen, it's not working dude. Sheldon: Ha Oh! It's working alright. I have to pee. Raj: Then let go of the ring and go. Howard: Well actually, I wouldn't mind going too. Raj: Fine, um, on the count to three. One, Two... Sheldon: Eh, wait just to clarify. When you get to three, do we stand up...or do we pee? Howard: We stand up! Sheldon: Excellent choice. Raj: Three! (The guys stand up to go to the toilet.) Howard: (Sigh) Something tells me this was a bad day to wear suede shoes. (Howard, Raj and Sheldon are asleep on the couch. Howard has let go of the ring and Raj has just let go of it too and has started to sleep on him. Sheldon wakes up and sees he still has the ring. Howard and Raj then wake up to hear Sheldon yelling out victoriously.) Sheldon: I've done it! I've Won! The ring is mine! IT'S MINE! (Sheldon runs into the bathroom, closes the door and turns on the tap in the sink to start washing the ring.) Sheldon: We're going to clean it up, and make it pretty. My own, my love, (in Gollum voice) MY PRECIOUS! (Sheldon looks in the mirror to see that he has become Gollum.) Sheldon: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Sheldon wakes up from his dream.) AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!! ---- (Sheldon is sneaking into Leonard's room to take the "One Ring" prop.) Sheldon: I knew It. (He is almost successful until Leonard grabs his arm.) Sheldon: Give us the Precious! Leonard: NEVER! Leonard and Sheldon: Gimmie! Never! Gimmie! It's MINE! Never! Gimme! It's MINE! Gimmie! It's mine! It's MINE! Gimmie! Gimmie!.... (The two of them fight and annoy Penny.) Penny: (Sigh), I gotta to go back to dating dumb guys from the gym! Leonard and Sheldon: Gimmie! Gimmie! IT'S MINE!!....(The two continue fighting.) Gallery Ring6.jpg|Leonard of the Rings. Ring5.jpg|Finding the ring. Ring4.jpg|Howard tells his Alf story. Ring3.jpg|The contestants go to sleep. Ring1.jpg|I punched Sheldon. Precious Fragmentation.jpg|Oh my God! TBBT-The-Precious-Fragmentation-3-17-the-big-bang-theory-17043039-853-480.jpg|Raj and his cousin negotiate badly. Category:Season 3